


Firsts

by allientis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allientis/pseuds/allientis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama bothers Kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [KISS] In Which Tsukiyama Teases Kaneki And Steals A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the manga where ken's squad are all living together yeee
> 
> Sorry for any gramma, spelling, or formatting mistakes I wrote this on my phone and that's where I'm uploading from too
> 
> But there's like nothing cute and fluffy for these too so I decided id write a bunch of cute fluffy shit for them so here is my first tg fic  
> this turns into fluffy smut tho uhhhh
> 
> I'm def writing more for these two, and ill be continuing this one as well
> 
> this was originally going to be one chapter... and now its two...  
> actually looks like its going to be 3?

Tsukiyama Shuu was interested in many things, especially things that tasted good.

His biggest interest at the moment was the boy named Kaneki ken. He thought about him alot. Mostly how he would like to eat the boy, and Kaneki seemed to sense most of these times. He'd give Tsukiyama a warning glare and leave when he could.

Tsukiyama found this interesting. Many things about Kaneki interested him. Like his unruly colorless hair, or that he was a one eyed ghoul, or how he smelled a lot like miss Rize. Especially that. He smelled most wonderful, and couldn't wait to devour him when he got the chance.

But now was not that time. Kaneki had caught him staring earlier and had left to his room to escape him. Banjo and his followers probably wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he tried anything anyway. Although he could easily handle them, he'd rather avoid the trouble. It likely wouldn't improve Kaneki's mood anyhow.

Giving a sigh Tsukiyama got out of the chair he'd been suiting in and stretched. He thought maybe he'd go up to see Kaneki and bother him for a bit. He wanted to ask to leave to hunt as well, so at least he had an excuse.

Tsukiyama walked quietly up the stairs and to Kaneki's room, opening the door. Kaneki glanced up from the book he was reading with a look of agitation, and something else? He had been laying on his bed, but sat up slightly as Tsukiyama moved into the room and pushed the door shut behind him.

Tsukiyama's eyes glanced to the title of the book Kaneki had been reading. Kaneki hurriedly marked his spot and closed the book and layed it facedown beside him, looking almost embarrassed. Tsukiyama smiled wolfishly, having already seen the title. A book he wouldn't have expected him to be reading.

"What an interesting taste of literature!" Tsukiyama said with a chuckle. To have caught Kaneki reading an explicit romance novel, and one featuring multiple boys relationships as well.

Kaneki blushed slightly and glanced away, giving a muttered "shut up" as Tsukiyama strode over and sat on the foot of the bed, opposite of Kaneki, who immediately drew his legs a little closer to himself. After a moment of silence Kaneki drew his legs all the way up to his chest. "What the hell do you want, barging into room anyway" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Tsukiyama laughed. "That's beside the point now. I'm more interested in your preferences" he said, leaning forward and quickly grabbing the book that lay beside Kaneki before he could properly react. Tsukiyama immediately opened it to where he'd left off and skimmed the page as Kaneki lunged for the book. Tsukiyama playfully pushed him off as he smiled at the book. Sure enough, the book was focused on two of the young characters in the middle of a very risqué scene. He laughed humorously as Kaneki began to blush more. Kaneki could have likely overpowered him but he didn't really try that hard. Tsukiyama smiled, taking note.

"So, is this what you're into, hmm? Have you ever been with a boy before? Perhaps there's more between you and that best friend of yours than I thought?" Tsukiyama said laughing happily as Kaneki flushed bright red.

"N-no, shut up! I've never done that you creep!" Kaneki growled, glaring fiercely. Tsukiyama laughed playfully. "You ever slept with a girl then? Or are you still a virgin hmm?"

"W-why are you asking me all these questions" he growled, looking away. "Hmm. A virgin huh?" Tsukiyama teased. Kaneki blushed fiercely and gave him a scowl that dripped with killing intent. Tsukiyama laughed and scooted a little closer and looked down at the book with a smile. "It's better in person you know" he said, looking up with a wink as he closed the book and handed it back to Kaneki, who gave him a very uncomfortable look as he accepted it.

Kaneki looked at him for a moment. "What _did_ you come in here for anyway" he said almost poutingly, adjusting himself so he was sitting cross-legged.

Tsukiyama smiled with humor. "Doesn't matter anymore" he mumbled, brushing it off. His eyes drifted over Kaneki's form for a brief moment. "You didn't answer me earlier though. What _are_ you into?" He said, smiling coyly.

Kaneki scowled in response. "When are you gonna cut that out" he huffed. Tsukiyama leaned forward a little, resting his hand against Kaneki's leg. "When you answer me" he murmured. "Why do you care" Kaneki mumbled, pointedly staring at tsukiyama's hand in hopes he'd move it away.

Tsukiyama leaned forward more, less than a foot from Kaneki's face, smiling gently as he tilted his head to the side. "I want to know if your interested" Tsukiyama nearly purred. Kaneki blushed and stammered in a mix of embarrassment and confusion as Tsukiyama moved his hand gently down his thigh. "T-Tsukiyama! What are you-!" Kaneki stammered, and Tsukiyama took this chance to lean forward enough that their faces were almost touching; they could feel each others breaths. "Well?" Tsukiyama murmured. Kaneki balled his hands into fists, very confused as to how to handle this situation. He had no problems handling fights, but this was nothing like a battle. he wasn't used to being put in such a situation.

"I-" Kaneki mumbled, trying to figure out what he should say. He wanted to get away, but he also had the feeling that he didnt. It was... Strange. He had no way to really figure out what was going on and how he was reacting. It was all just too unusual to him.

Tsukiyama slowly slid his hand the rest of the distance to Kaneki's hip, and Kaneki grew tense. Tsukiyama paused, giving a slightly displeased hum. "Do you... Not like this?" Tsukiyama breathed, sounding a little dejected. Kaneki opened his mouth, but found no words that felt right, so he closed it again. Taking it as perhaps his last chance, Tsukiyama closed the minute gap between their mouths and gently pressed his mouth to Kaneki's. Kaneki gave a small start but after a moment of complete stillness relaxed into the chaste kiss.

Tsukiyama hummed happily against his mouth, enjoying the small victory. Tsukiyama pulled away slightly, enjoying the flushed look on Kaneki's face. He looked more that a little bewildered as he watched Tsukiyama, who took no measures to hide the satisfaction on his face. "Are you going to say anything?" Tsukiyama mumbled, tilting his head slightly, watching Kaneki fumble with his words in embarrassment. "Like... What?" He muttered. Tsukiyama smiled gently and with humor. "So cute" Tsukiyama muttered, reaching up and placing a hand gently against Kaneki's face.

Tsukiyama smiled at him for a few moments before giving a wink and standing up. "I suppose you'd like to get back to your book" he said playfully, and left the room before Kaneki could find his words. He sat in stunned silence for several minutes more.

Tsukiyama lingered outside of his door, leaning back against it and gently placing it over his heart. "Calmato" he mumbled to his pounding heart. This... Isn't what he'd expected to happen, but he wasn't at all displeased. He was a little unsure of what had made him so nervous though... One normally doesn't get this way around their food do they?

He shrugged it off and went to his own room to collect himself a little further.

Tsukiyama didn't see Kaneki that evening, and for that he felt oddly grateful.


	2. [TOUCH] In Which Tsukiyama Ignored Boundaries Kaneki Set Up So Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama doesnt like being ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to have this up sooner buy writing by phone goes alot slower than on a comp like im used to, and i also completely redid the opener for this and moved my original one to chapter 3  
> so if the opening for this doesnt seem to flow very well its because i wrote it up real quick and its kind of a challenge to get to the same point in a story but taking a completely different route  
> this was originally going to only be 1 chapter, and then 2, and now its 3
> 
> so weird getting back into writing, i went like a whole year not writing anything besides poetry stuff. i hope i havent lost /too/ much of my artistic style  
> and again hopefully theres not too many mistakes but ill fix them as i find them then later but lemme tell u its a huge fuckin pain to fix stuff on a phone so ill probably not get to editing this right away gomen
> 
> anyway enjoy Tsukiyama giving Kaneki a blowjob 8)  
> the next chapter will have proper sexy times and more awkward endeavors

Kaneki stayed in his room for the next few days. He spent the time trying to get his thoughts in order.

Tsukiyama didn’t take nearly as long to collect himself, since he thought he hadn’t changed at all.

When Kaneki did finally leave his room to get some coffee, he ran in to Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama tried to make pleasantries but Kaneki ignored him, as he would have done anyway.

Kaneki got his coffee and went back up to his room.

Tsukiyama made some coffee as well, and as he made it Hinami came into the kitchen as well. She gave a bright smile to Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama gently ruffled her hair. “Good morning dear Hinami.” He said brightly. Hinami returned his greetings and he handed her a cup of coffee as well.

"Hinami dear, do you know what might be wrong with Kaneki?" Tsukiyama asked after a few quiet moments. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He seems upset about something… You didn’t do anything to did you?" Hinami asked sternly. "Oh… Hmmm…" Tsukiyama replied. He supposes he could have caused Kaneki’s upset…

Hinami gave him a stern look. “You better apologize!” She said warningly. “It was innocent intention!” Tsukiyama assured. She huffed, apparently not satisfied with his answer. “What did you do anyway?” She asked curiously. “Oh. We… Kissed.” Tsukiyama said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Perhaps he should have come up with something else. Hinami studied him for a moment, trying to hide a little smile. “You should buy him some flowers. I think he’d like that. You should see what he likes. Well banjou said he was going to take me out today, that good care of oni-chan!” Hinami said, giggling as she left him.

Tsukiyama stood quietly for a moment, thinking it over. Well, her and Kaneki got along very well, so there’s couldn’t be any harm in following her advice?

So he headed up to Kaneki’s room to see what kind of flowers he liked. He hesitated at the door, remembering the last time…

He gently knocked on the door, and upon not getting an answer slowly opened the door. Tsukiyama stood in Kaneki’s doorway. Kaneki made no acknowledge of him, and Tsukiyama was beginning to grow tired of this. He moves to Kaneki’s bed and sat down. “Kaneki, are you alright?” He asked, giving the boy a look. Kaneki finally turned to look at him, frowning slightly. “I don’t want to talk to you yet” Kaneki mumbled, picking up a book and opening it. Tsukiyama promptly took it from him and set it aside, which earned him an “I’m one step from breaking your face” look.

Tsukiyama layed down facing Kaneki. “Talk to me” he said, reaching out to gently draw patterns against Kaneki’s thigh.

Kaneki stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Tsukiyama frowned slightly. He always got so tense whenever anyone would touch him, unexpectedly at least. At least he could find solace in the fact he didn’t only do that to him.

Kaneki glanced down to Tsukiyama for a moment before laying die and facing Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama began to play with hem of the shorter males shirt, giving a gentle smile. “I don’t really have anything to say…” Kaneki mumbled. “Then don’t. But I don’t like being ignored you know,” Tsukiyama said with a quiet smile.

After a while longer of this Kaneki’s eyes began to drift close, seemed to be lulled to sleep by Tsukiyama’s actions. Tsukiyama leaned his head forward and connected their lips gently. Kaneki opened his eyes slightly, blush coloring his cheeks and he kissed him back. Tsukiyama purred contently against his lips. He gently stroked his tongue against the other boys lips. After a moment of hesitation Kaneki opened his mouth to Tsukiyama, who gently prodded at his tounge.

The wet sensation made Kaneki shiver, not really sure if he liked it. Quickly enough Tsukiyama convinced him he enjoyed it. Kaneki had next to no experience with anything physical, having been one to read more than socialize.

Tsukiyama placed one hand against Kaneki’s face, enjoying how the warmth of his face crept into his palm. His other hand sneaked its way under Kaneki’s shirt. Kaneki made a small gasp at the unexpected contact. Tsukiyama gently ran his fingers over his stomach, working his way up towards his chest. He enjoyed the feeling of his skin. It was quite perfect, and Kaneki smelled oh so wonderful as usual. Even after losing some of his dolce flavor he was still the most delicious thing Tsukiyama had ever seen. A most perfect meal. This was just a taste of what he’d been wanting for so long.

Tsukiyama gently ran his thumb across Kaneki’s nipple, electing a sweet gasp hinting at a moan. Something he wanted to hear more of. Kaneki shivered at the sensitive feeling, face somehow flushing even redder. “T-Tsukiyama-San,” Kaneki breathed against his mouth. Tsukiyama blushed deeply, having to take a slow breath to calm himself. Kaneki just looked so… Breath taking. Proof of how good a meal he would make. His dinner had never made him feel quite so jittery before.

Tsukiyama slid his hand back down toward Kaneki’s waistline, and moved his other hand down as well, gently starting to slide Kaneki’s shirt off. He had to force himself out if their kiss for long enough to remove the article and toss it aside. He moved to go back to Kaneki’s dolce mouth, when he was stopped with a pout. He returned the gesture with a look of confusion until he felt Kaneki give a tug at his jacket. Tsukiyama gave a wolfish grin with the realization. “Impatient are you?” He teased as he gently removed his jacket. Kaneki timidly reached forward to help him undo the buttons of his shirt. Tsukiyama might have been annoyed if he wasn’t so amused by the gesture. He was feeling strangely impatient himself as well though. He was just so incredibly mesmerized by the smaller boy, although he would probably rather word it any other way.

Once the shirt was removed as well their contented make out session resumed. This time Kaneki gently placed his hands against Tsukiyama’s firm body, while Tsukiyama went back to gently running his hands along Kaneki’s slim one. The contrast between their bodies amazed him. Kaneki seemed so small and fragile from appearance. The thought made me think back to the old dolce Kaneki that would fit that description. It didn’t make much of a difference but he couldn’t help but miss that even cuter look. But the flustered look on Kaneki’s face right now was awfully close.

Tsukiyama gently trailed one if his hands to rest against Kaneki’s hip. He slowly moved it down to his knee before drawing back up against his unner thigh. He felt Kaneki shiver against his touch, which gave him the most pleased feeling. It had been far too long before Kaneki had simply let Tsukiyama lead him like a good meal should, but in fact that that was actually nowhere near what was in Tsukiyama’s mind even as he denied that he could be thinking of anything else.

Tsukiyama gently trailed his hand up to rest against the front of Kaneki’s pants. Kaneki made a small whining noise and Tsukiyama definitely wanted to hear more of that, while Kaneki made an impressively weak attempt to move away from his touch.

Tsukiyama moved his hand back to Kaneki’s hip to hold him in place as he smoothly pressed his own hips to Kaneki’s. They both let out a breathy gasp, enjoying the friction. Tsukiyama eyed Kaneki hungrily, wanting more of him. If only he could take a little bite.

"S-shit" Kaneki breathed "what are we even doing," he mumbled, his hips twitching against Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama smiled amusedly. "Can you really not just admit you like me?" Tsukiyama laughed quietly. "I could say the same to you" Kaneki grinned back up at him, his new self shining through. "What’s that supposed to mean?" Tsukiyama mumbled as he began to kiss down Kaneki’s neck, his tongue occasionally sliding out to taste his skin.

Tsukiyama planted kisses down his chest, adjusting himself to sit lower against the smaller male. He trailed one of his hand to Kaneki’s waist and gently tugged on it. “Tsukiyama!?” Kaneki squirmed, feeling conflicted. “May I?” Tsukiyama breathed, gazing up to Kaneki’s bright face. “What are you going to…” Kaneki said, pausing, swallowing nervously. “Nothing you don’t want me to” Tsukiyama hummed, kissing his chest gently as he waited. “I…” Kaneki said, blushing brightly, glancing away. “We don’t have to do too much, but I think that… A little relief would be appreciated, non?” Tsukiyama murmured, gently running his fingers over the front of Kaneki’s pants, enjoying the fact that he could feel his half-hard length.

Kaneki squirmed at the touch, wanting for Tsukiyama to either stop touching him or touch him more. He wouldn’t dare say the latter out loud. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on getting control oh himself. “Is… Anyone else here right now?” Kaneki breathed, clouded eyes flitting down to catch Tsukiyama’s sharp ones. “Unless someone came in without our noticing, no” Tsukiyama said, knowing what Kaneki was getting at. Having just had his only reason to say no pulled out from under him, him grimaced. “Fine, but… Don’t uh…” Kaneki muttered, blushing. He felt to embarrassed to talk about what he was and wasn’t okay right now… He just hoped Tsukiyama understood.

Tsukiyama flashed his wolfish smile, which made Kaneki admittedly nervous, as his pants were gently pulled off, leaving him in just his boxers. Tsukiyama watched Kaneki’s face for signs of disapproval as he took his boxers off as well. Finding none as the slid all the way, he dropped his gaze down to his crotch. “Magnificent” Tsukiyama mumbled, gently taking it in his hand. “Shut the fhngnnnn…” Kaneki’s sharp words were cut and Tsukiyama began to stroke him, making Kaneki completely lose his train of thought.

Kaneki bit at his lip, not wanting to give Tsukiyama the satisfaction of hearing him make any noise. Tsukiyama kept looking at his face, and the blush on his face continued to deepen. Kaneki felt the heat stirring in his stomach, something he’d never really felt like this. No one else had ever touched him like this.

As Kaneki fought to keep his composure which was rapidly slipping, Tsukiyama gently lowered his head to Kaneki’s member, gently sliding his tounge over the head. Kaneki tightly balled one of his fists into the sheets, covering his mouth with the other. Small sounds began to escape his mouth anyway as Tsukiyama began to take him into his mouth.

Tsukiyama couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself. He didn’t really have any sexual experience with boys, but he did his best for Kaneki, which seemed to be more than enough. Tsukiyama sucked him off, gently rubbing the base of his dick as he did so. Kaneki panted heavily, letting out small moans as well, encouraging Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama worked rather expertly with his tounge and Kaneki both cursed and blessed the wolf of a man.

It wasn’t long before Kaneki began to feel very heated and a sweet heat was quickly growing in the pit of his stomach. He squirmed against the bed, gnawing at his lip as he let out a string if breathy gasps. Tsukiyama took careful note of each and every lewd face Kaneki made. He worked Kaneki a but harder until he soon came. Tsukiyama quite happily swallowed it, happy to have a taste if the younger male.

Tsukiyama drew off of him and wiped his mouth. He snickered at the embarrassed and disgusted face he made. Tsukiyama leaned forward and cupped Kaneki’s face with his hand. He gazed into his eyes for several alarmingly still moments before leaning in and catching Kaneki in a chaste kiss.

Tsukiyama pulled away gently, giving Kaneki a kind smile. “Your absolutely delicious” Tsukiyama mumbled. Kaneki caught a flash of hunger (or was it lust?) and his instinctual desire to get away from Tsukiyama hit him hard.

"Get off of me, I want to go shower." Kaneki growled, roughly pushing Tsukiyama away and gathering up his clothes, and immediately disappearing into the bathroom. Tsukiyama say bewildered for a moment.

"He didn’t even give me a chance to ask if I could join him." He mumbled to himself, laughing gently before collecting his own clothes and putting his shirt back on. He contemplated waiting for Kaneki to finish, but considering his sudden full return to the "white" Kaneki, he decided it better to leave.

And so he went back to his own room and had to fight the desire to reach into his own pants, since that was unbefitting of a gentleman. Kaneki could be so cruel sometimes. Although he supposed he’d hardly expected anything different.

Tsukiyama suddenly remembered Hinami’s advice to get Kaneki flowers….

He would have to go do that tomorrow.


	3. [TASTE] In Which Tsukiyama Doesn’t Understand Love But Fucks Kaneki Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama wants everything but doesn't know how to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long  
> so much of this is pointless build up but enjoy them being dorks before during and after the sexy times
> 
> ill edit this more later im tired and writing on a phone is hard
> 
> im so embarrassed have fun reading

Tsukiyama didn’t run into Kaneki until almost a week after their latest incident. Kaneki only left his room when he was sure he wouldn’t run into the taller male. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do and so he chose the simply avoid the situation.

Tsukiyama seemed fine with this, which made it much easier. Tsukiyama wasn’t sure what to do. Whenever he thought about Kaneki he got this strange feeling, something he’d never really experienced before. He’d briefly mentioned it to Hinami, but she just gave him this cute little smile and told him to give Kaneki some flowers. He hadn’t really understood where she’d come up with such an idea, but she seemed to know how to deal with Kaneki.

So here was in town, having a staredown with the different bouquets of flowers, not really sure which ones he should buy. He was feeling stupider the longer he stared at them. “What am I doing” he mumbled to himself. He left the flower shop and wandered down the street until he noticed a bookshop. He suddenly remembered what Kaneki had been reading before.

Tsukiyama stared contemplatively before entering the store and walking to the adult book section. He noticed a lot of… Flashy? Covers. He thought about what kind of book Kaneki would like when the sound of giggling girls drew his attention.

He turned to find a trio of girls watching him. The only one if then that seemed to have any guts have him a wink. “Hey handsome. You look like a model! And I see you have some nice taste in books too~” she said, eyeing him hungrily. “Ah, thank you. I’m looking to buy something for a friend actually, do you have any recommendations?” He asked pleasingly. The young woman’s smiled dropped slightly, but she moved closer anyway. Rather close actually.

She had a nice scent to her, and a very slim figure. He had to take a moment to pull himself away from his instinctual thought. The woman was still looking at the books thoughtfully. “Maybe you could get them something more… Personal, if you’re looking for that kind of gift? I can show you a nice place for those kinds of things too” she half purred, sliding a finger down his chest. He thought for a moment. He… Wasn’t quite sure what he should say. She was obviously hitting on him (nothing new) and while he wasn’t interested he could still use her. “Alright, I’ll let you show me around then” he said, giving his most charming smile. The woman smiled quite pleasantly.

She reached forward and took his hand, leading him out of the store, leaving her two companions behind. They giggled happily, not seeming to mind. He allowed her to lead him all the way to an “adult products” store. It was dimly lit inside, and had several shelves stocked with many… Interesting products. Things from clothing to toys and bindings, and necessities.

"This is a great store, best in Tokyo. They have anything you could ever want. I’ve bought plenty of things from here. You could always come home with me if you want to test anything" the woman said flashing her hungry smile. Tsukiyama had to resist the urge to snort. That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly. He studied her for a moment. "What do you recommend anyway?" He asked as he stepped forward to begin looking through the store, completely brushing off her comment. He was not the least bit sure what he was looking for.

She poured a little bit. “Do you know her preferences?” She asked. “His. And not really.” Tsukiyama said simply. The woman made a little “oh” sound. She made a bit of a face as she thought. “I didn’t take you for that type. But I’d look through the mens section to get an idea then.” Tsukiyama raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t say anything about my type. Just that I was getting a present for a friend.” He said, giving her a pleasing smile. She seemed to read way too far into it and drew very close to him once more as they went to the other side of the store.

"So… Is your friend… Um… Gay?" She asked rather embarrassedly. "It seems. I suppose he could be bisexual." He replied simply. She looked at the products. "Are you looking for toys or just the simple stuff?" She questioned, inspecting the shelves. After a moment if thought Tsukiyama replied "simple is fine." She handed him a few things and pointed him to the register, and slipped something into his pocket. She left the store and he went and bought the items, suddenly feeling very embarrassed as he paid for them. It was condoms and lubricant. What was he even going to do with these. He’d come out at Hinami’s advice to buy Kaneki flowers.

He took the items and put them into his pockets and quickly left the store. He pulled out the piece if paper the woman had slipped him. A phone number. What a strange girl. Not nearly refined enough for his tastes, but he hadn’t eaten in a while… He shook his head to clear his thought and headed back to their rundown base. His stopped by the flower store on the way back and bought a bouquet of roses.

When he entered the house that served as their base he found Kaneki standing at the coffee machine, obviously avoiding turning around to look at Tsukiyama. “Good afternoon.” Tsukiyama called, before heading upstairs. He silently slipped into Kaneki’s room and placed the roses in his bed. After a moments thought he opened up his nightstand and put the… Other gifts in an empty drawer. He felt heat rise to his face and he scowled. He shouldn’t have bothered with that woman.

He looked back to the roses. Should he move them? Was putting them on the bed too much? Why did he even buy him flowers? That was something people did for their lovers, (or young children in Hinami’s case,) not their food.

He reached to pick up the roses, but was startled from his thoughts by the door opening. He quickly turned around to find Kaneki standing dumbfoundedly at the door with a cup of coffee. “Uh… I-I can explain!” Tsukiyama stammered quickly, feeling himself blush again. _Calmato_ , he thought to himself.

Kaneki didn’t say anything but walked over to him. He looked at Tsukiyama for a moment before reaching around him and picking up the roses. “Really… Roses?” He said, looking up to the taller man. “Hinami said… That I should buy you flowers. I’m not really sure why, but I did.” Tsukiyama muttered, scratching the back if his head. Kaneki’s gaze brought heat to his cheeks once more. He looked off to the side, willing himself to calm down. There was no reason for him to be acting a fool, he was a gentleman bringing his _dear friend_ a gift, nothing more.

"Well, I’ll leave you alone now." He quickly mumbled and turned to go. As he left Kaneki he was stopped by a hand around his wrist. Tsukiyama turned to look at the other questioningly, but Kaneki’s other hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. Their mouths met, and their foreheads knocked together, neither if them quite knowing what they were doing.

Kaneki, seeming to have surprised himself, jerked away, coughing. “I… Have no idea why I did that.” He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Tsukiyama. “I don’t have to leave if you don’t want me to,” Tsukiyama said teasingly, reaching his hand out to gently touch Kaneki’s cheek. Kaneki blushed brightly, laying the flowers on the nightstand.

"Get out" Kaneki muttered, sitting on his bed and scooting towards the other side. Tsukiyama promptly dismissed the statement and sat down on the bed, facing his back to Kaneki. "Tell me why you kissed me and I’ll think about it," he said, turning to smile at Kaneki, who in turn blushed and looked away. "I said I don’t know" he grumbled. "Oh come on Kaneki, that’s not fair at all!" He exclaimed turning to fully face Kaneki.

When Kaneki pointy chose to ignore him, Tsukiyama moved over to him, sitting beside him and laying back against the pillows. After another minute if silence he rolled onto his side and gazed at Kaneki’s face. He noticed a faint shade creep onto Kaneki’s face at the attention.

"Come on," Tsukiyama murmured, reaching out and gently tracing patterns against Kaneki’s thigh. "Will you stop with your constant teasing! You’re driving me crazy!" Kaneki growled. "A good kind of crazy I’m guessing?" Tsukiyama said with a grin. Kaneki let out a growl of a huff in response, lightly punching Tsukiyama in the shoulder. "Go to hell" Kaneki mumbled. "I’d rather stay here with you" Tsukiyama purred. Kaneki shot him a glare.

"So… Are you going to just sit there all day, or can I help you" Kaneki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well… You could certainly help me," Tsukiyama said, flashing his mischievous grin. Kaneki scowled.

Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki by his upper arm and pulled him down on top of himself, and wrapped his arms around his waist before he could escape. Kaneki let out a few profanities and he struggled against Tsukiyama, but from his position it did no good. As Kaneki opened his mouth again Tsukiyama caught him in a kiss, which he fervently resisted for a good second before losing complete track of what was going on.

Tsukiyama lifted his hips up to grind them against Kaneki’s, forcing a light whine out of the snowy haired male. “S-shit, will you stop,” Kaneki breathed against Tsukiyama’s mouth, trying to squirm away. Tsukiyama grinned and gently nuzzled against the side of Kaneki’s face. “What’s the matter?” He purred, before flipping their position to hover over Kaneki. He pressed gentle but wanting kisses down the smaller male’a jawline.

Kaneki kept trying to squirm away from Tsukiyama’s touch, much to Tsukiyama’s displeasure. Tsukiyama started grinding down against Kaneki once more, this time a little rougher.

Kaneki’s breath hitched, feeling a warm and pleasant feeling spread throughout his body. His face reddened as he felt the heat rush towards his groin, and he could feel Tsukiyama getting hard too.

Kaneki let out a small moan as Tsukiyama continued. “You’re gross” Kaneki mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed. “You don’t seem to mind much” Tsukiyama purred against his neck, before starting to suck on it. Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama hair to get his attention. “If you leave a mark ill break your fucking teeth” Kaneki growled. Tsukiyama hummed a moment before lifted his mouth and placing it instead against Kaneki’s mouth for a moment. “Would you rather I do something else?” Tsukiyama murmured teasingly.

"F-fuck you" Kaneki hissed, looking away. "You’re such a tease mon amour" Tsukiyama said with a grin. Tsukiyama leaned down to Kaneki’s ear and have a whispered "but, if you really want to I certainly won’t say no." Kaneki felt his sweet words go straight to his dick, and suddenly felt very hot. Was it hot in here before? Tsukiyama smiled humorously as Kaneki started to fidget underneath of him. "H.. Hot" Kaneki breathed, barely audible. "Mmm. I must agree with you on that. Can I help you out of those clothes?" Tsukiyama purred, dragging his fingertips down his chest.

With Kaneki not protesting, Tsukiyama quickly pulled off Kaneki’s shirt, and then took his own off as well. Tsukiyama leaned down to press feather light kisses to Kaneki’s chest and stomach, feeling hunger surface in his stomach. No matter how often he was with Kaneki, his heavy scent always managed to drive him mad. _someday I will eat this beautiful boy_ Tsukiyama thought to himself, gently nipping at Kaneki’s stomach. Kaneki gave a light gasp at that, and wiggled around a little. Tsukiyama glanced up at Kaneki’s face, and his thoughts began to trail away as he saw the flushed look on the snowy haired boy’s face.

"W-what are you…?" Kaneki mumbled, blushing harder. Tsukiyama hadn’t realized how intently he’d been staring, and now it was his turn to blush and awkwardly look away. "Sorry. I… Can’t help myself" Tsukiyama mumbled, coughing to hide his embarrassment. He was also a little surprised by the genuine words coming out if his own mouth. Kaneki seemed a little surprised (and incredibly embarrassed) himself which didn’t help much. They both quietly stared at each other for a moment, until Kaneki reached up and placed his hand on Tsukiyama cheek. Tsukiyama’s eyes widened slightly, before he closed them and leaned into the touch.

Kaneki withdrew his hand and coughed with embarrassment, deciding what he should say… A terrible line had come into his head but there was no way he was going to say it, but… Tsukiyama seemed a little too content just staring at him dreamily… And he didn’t know what else to say…

"If…" Kaneki started, internally groaning as he looked away from Tsukiyama’s expectant gaze. "If I said… You had a nice body, would you hold it against me." He finally trailed off, his face redder than he though possible. Tsukiyama was torn between laughing or kissing the poor embarrassed boy, but ended up doing both. As Tsukiyama chuckled into their kiss, Kaneki thought about hitting him. So he punched Tsukiyama lightly on the shoulder.

"You’re such a tease, but if that’s what you want I will happily oblige" Tsukiyama purred, pressing kisses to Kaneki’s throat, and reached for the younger’s crotch. "Nnnngn" Kaneki groaned as Tsukiyama gently ran his hand over the front of his pants.

"What do you want?" Tsukiyama murmured, catching Kaneki’s eyes with his own sharp ones. "I…" Kaneki started, having trouble putting his thoughts together with Tsukiyama all over him. Not getting a whole lot from Kaneki, Tsukiyama thought about what his next move should be. He gently hooked his fingers into his pants and gave a light tug, glancing up to Kaneki for permission. Not getting any resistance he gently took Kaneki’s pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Kaneki fidgeted under Tsukiyama’s gaze, blushing again. Tsukiyama leaned down and gently kissed Kaneki’s cheek. "Let me rephrase this. What do you _not_ want?" He gently mumbled to Kaneki, giving a small nuzzle against his face. "I’m… Okay… with This… whatever…" Kaneki mumbled barely audibly, looking deathly embarrassed. He was looking away, trying to relax a little more.

Tsukiyama smiled humorously. What a vague answer. “So… You are a virgin, yes?” Tsukiyama asked, hoping Kaneki understood his implications. Kaneki scowled slightly, still red. “So what…” He grumbled. “So… Are you okay with this?” Tsukiyama tried, giving Kaneki a bit of a questioning look. Kaneki’s eyes widened slightly, realizing what he was asking. He opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it without making much of a sound. He swallowed nervously before giving a very slight nod. Kaneki could feel his body growing warm under Tsukiyama’s gentle look he gave.

"To be quite honest… I’m a little nervous about this." Tsukiyama mumbled quietly, giving a little cough. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kaneki said with amusement. "Just take your clothes off, Jesus" Kaneki said, hitting Tsukiyama lightly, giving a snowy haired smile. Tsukiyama blushed but quickly took of his pants, so both of them were in their boxers.

"Now, while I’ve never ah… Done anything _quite_ like this with another guy, but… I think well need a little something." Tsukiyama said, moving over to be able to reach into Kaneki’s nightstand. "It’s a long story" Tsukiyama mumbled to the very confused and slightly concerned Kaneki. He quickly took the bottle of lube and moved back to Kaneki. "Wait…. Does that mean you /have/ been with other men?" Kaneki questioned. Tsukiyama gave a cough. "I… mostly just eat them, but a suppose a few of them I might have attacked due to an attraction. But none of that now!" Tsukiyama said, blushing fiercely. Kaneki wasn’t the least bit convinced. The talk of eating had reminded him who Tsukiyama was tho, and the little voice in his head that told him not to trust this man began nagging at him again, but he pushed it away. Tsukiyama had been well behaved lately…

 _at least he’s not questioning me too much… I hope_ Tsukiyama thought. He reached forwards and gently took the hem of Kaneki’s boxers in his hands. That brought Kaneki out of his thought, and he momentarily stiffened. Tsukiyama waited for him to relax before slowly removing his boxers, leaving Kaneki completely naked.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Tsukiyama murmured. Kaneki flushed and looked away before giving a mumbled "yeah." Tsukiyama paused before pulling off his own boxers. He gave a shy smile to Kaneki before moving closer to him. He gently opened the small bottle of lube and poured a little over his hand. It was a bit of weird feeling. He glanced up at Kaneki, who looked rather nervous. Tsukiyama very slowly reached forward, gently placing a finger against Kaneki’s entrance. Kaneki drew a sharp breath, immediately growing tense. Tsukiyama watched Kaneki for a sign of whether to continue or wait. Kaneki gave a slight nod, taking a deep breath.

Tsukiyama gently pushed his index finger into Kaneki. Kaneki let out a strained moan. “How do you feel?” Tsukiyama asked quietly. “Weird” Kaneki breathed in response. After giving Kaneki a few moments more to adjust and start to relax, Tsukiyama slowly pulled his finger out before pushing back in, keeping a slow pace. Kaneki made light whimpering noises, trying to keep quiet. So Tsukiyama gently put his second finger in, eager for more of a reaction. As he continued gently fingering Kaneki Tsukiyama leaned down and gently raised one of Kaneki’s legs, nuzzling his face into his thigh. Kaneki flushed harder as Tsukiyama glanced down at Kaneki with his lustful eyes.

Tsukiyama slipped a third finger into Kaneki, and scissored his fingers to stretch him out more. Kaneki let out a loud moan, and put an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. Tsukiyama placed a kiss to Kaneki’s thigh and he pushed his fingers deeper in. He felt Kaneki give a slight twitch and moan loudly, having found his sweet spot. Tsukiyama grinned into Kaneki’s thigh, stroking his prostate gently. “F-fucking Christ” Kaneki whined. Tsukiyama slid his tongue against the younger male’s delicious thigh before withdrawing his fingers from Kaneki.

"Are you ready?" Tsukiyama murmured sweetly. "Fucking hell, shut up," Kaneki whined, and Tsukiyama took that as a yes as he watched precum start to drop down from the tip if his dick. Tsukiyama poured more lube over his hand and gently bit into Kaneki’s thigh as he have himself a few quick strokes. He sucked into Kaneki’s skin, leaving a nice mark, before pulling away. Tsukiyama gently moved in between of Kaneki’s legs, bending them up towards his chest so he could fit better. Kaneki made a noise between a gasp and a moan as Tsukiyama dick gently pushed against his entrance.

He gave Kaneki a moment to prepare before slowly starting to push inside of him. He tried to be as gentle as he could with his dear Kaneki. He gave him a few moments to adjust before he started moving, going slowly. It was hard for him to keep his self control as the younger wriggled underneath him, moaning and panting, and he wanted to hear so much more of it.

"Ahh.. You’re so good Kaneki-kun" Tsukiyama moaned, leaning down to kiss at Kaneki’s heated face. Kaneki’s eyes were half lidded and the look on his face was just so dolce. Kaneki reached up and wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama, and Tsukiyama kissed him deeper. He began to thrust faster into Kaneki, finding his mouth nearly watering with all the wonderful feelings he was having. Oh how tempted he was to bite into Kaneki now, what a wonderful flavor he could smell all over the white haired male. He thrust even faster, and he could feel Kaneki’s hands all over his back, and trailing over his arms and be overall very distracting.

Tsukiyama was generally very overwhelmed by everything about Kaneki, he loved everything about Kaneki, he wanted everything Kaneki had to offer and more, so much more. “T-Tsukiyama” Kaneki Breathed into his ear and Tsukiyama was somehow so much more aroused and he was feeling a little lightheaded and all he wanted to do was kiss Kaneki and he was starting to feel close to his climax and he couldn’t really keep his thought together very well and everything was just sensations.

Tsukiyama reached down and began to stroke Kaneki’s length and he started to thrust harder, enjoy as Kaneki grew louder underneath him, and feeling both of their bodies grow warmer and savoring all the contact until they both came, panting heavily, neither really able to form proper words

Tsukiyama gently pulled out if Kaneki, and flopped down next to him, trying to get his thought together.

Kaneki was the first to speak. “I feel disgusting and tired” he mumbled. Tsukiyama gave a light genuine laugh before agreeing. He turned to face Kaneki and gave him a series if short pecks on his face as Kaneki tried half-heartedly to push him off. “I want to shower,” Kaneki complained. “Don’t leave meeeeee,” Tsukiyama whined, pulling Kaneki towards him. Kaneki stuck his tongue out before forcing him off. “Fine, but I’m gonna wipe myself off at least,” he growled before getting out of bed. Tsukiyama noticed the wince in his face as he stood, and how he tried to hide the slight dizzy limp as he went to the bathroom. To his surprise Kaneki left the door open and he got a wonderful view if his naked back, and he had to resist making a coment. He’d probably slam the door shut if he said anything.

Kaneki quickly came back towards the bed, and grabbed for his boxers. Tsukiyama made a noise of protest, and with a mumbled “pervert” tossed them aside again and crawled into the bed, quickly pulling the blankets up over his naked body, facing away from Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama did the same, but didn’t touch Kaneki for fear of being kicked out. After a few minutes though Kaneki turned around and snuggled up to Tsukiyama and muttered something about being cold, but he couldn’t have cared less. Kaneki was the first to fall asleep, which was a surprising show of trust, and something Tsukiyama hadn’t expect. Smiling, he tried to stop thinking so hard, and was soon able to fall asleep as well.

—————————————————————

Hinami and Banjo returned about an hour later to a silent house. Hinami shrugged it off and went to her room for a nap. Banjo decided to see if Kaneki was just sleeping, but when he opened his door to check his mind just completely blanked and he decided it would be best to completely forget he’d noticed there were most definitely two people in Kaneki’s bed. and that the other was certainly their egotistical gourmet.


End file.
